


Тени ваших матерей

by Russian_Fic_Store, Taelle



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Athosians, Childhood, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelle/pseuds/Taelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Таэлле</p><p>Написано на фикатон  по заявке - "Терренс Си в отцовско-воспитательской ипостаси и их семейная жизнь с Этаном".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тени ваших матерей

…и  
3\. Следовательно, никакие мысли или действия женщины нельзя считать свободными от греха. 

Цок-цок. Цок-цок. Лоуренс старался, чтобы мел постукивал ритмично. Три основных пункта готовы, один остался. Он отошел от доски посмотреть, ровно ли написано. 

Ровно. Это его успокоило: ну вот, основные положения сегодняшнего урока выписаны четко и аккуратно, и долг его выполнен. Во всяком случае, часть долга: он повернулся и оглядел класс, проверяя, все ли записывают. 

Ряды мальчиков, склонившихся над тетрадками, тоже выглядели аккуратно. Правда, кое-кто уже заканчивал и поднимал глаза к доске; а Джейми за третьей партой от доски задумчиво хмурился, будто собирался о чем-то спросить. Лоуренс тоже нахмурился: Джейми временами задавал на редкость неприятные вопросы - не грубые и не глупые, нет, просто вопросы, на которые Лоуренс не знал ответа. Вопросы, которые его потом еще долго тревожили. 

На этот раз, слава Богу-Отцу, все обошлось. Возможно, более опытный учитель на его месте давно бы отругал мальчика за то, что тот беспокоит его глупыми вопросами, но так поступать Лоуренсу не хотелось. Джейми, в конце концов, хороший мальчик, совсем не злой, а его семья… 

Нет, глупо, конечно, беспокоиться из-за семей мальчиков. Учителю следует думать о самих мальчиках; им это столько раз повторяли в учительской семинарии. О мальчиках и о том, как помочь им вырасти достойными гражданами. Больше ни о чем. И все равно он никак почему-то не мог избавиться от благоговения при мысли о том, что семейный партнер отца одного из его учеников - член Совета Населения. Такого человека не станешь беспокоить по мелочам. 

Хотя, конечно, причин беспокоить его и не было. Откуда? Джейми, в конце концов, милый мальчик. Вот, он как раз посмотрел в тетрадь, снова взял ручку и что-то подчеркнул. Очень похвально: Лоуренс всегда ценил аккуратность записей. Конечно, у некоторых мальчиков почерк такой, что записи их читать невозможно, подчеркивай не подчеркивай; но с этим Лоуренс тоже планировал разобраться. В конце концов, он всего первый год работал с этими мальчиками - еще масса времени все исправить, развить их лучшие качества… 

\- Мистер Сэндерс? 

Слава Богу-Отцу, вопрос. И даже не от Джейми. От Тадеуша в дальнем ряду у окна странных вопросов можно не бояться. 

\- Мистер Сэндерс, а как же быть с самками животных? Они что, тоже полны греха? Тогда как… 

Лоуренс тихо и очень медленно выдохнул. Ну, это легко: на уроках по этой теме вечно кто-нибудь спрашивал про самок животных: 

\- Тадеуш, посмотри-ка в тетрадь еще раз. Что говорится в пункте первом? А теперь подумай, может ли это относиться к самкам животных? Учись делать выводы из того, что тебе говорят в школе, тогда ты сможешь принимать верные решения после окончания учебы и, в конечном итоге, находить место для мудрости Божией в своей повседневной жизни. 

Снова за дело. Семь минут до конца урока. 

* * * 

Йен быстро натянул куртку и выбежал на школьное крыльцо. Сегодня у них с Джейми уроки кончались в одно время, и Джейми не придется его ждать - или идти домой одному. Так Йену было куда спокойнее: в одиночку Джейми вечно попадал в переделки, неважно, на школьном крыльце или по пути домой. А выпутывать его из этих переделок приходилось Йену. 

Не то чтобы его это взаправду злило (даже когда ребята в классе посмеивались, что он Джейми как нянька). Джейми ведь не хотел ничего дурного - он просто был ужасно любопытный, и если ему вдруг чего в голову взбредало, он это и делал, не думая о последствиях. Ну а Йен предпочитал вовсе обходиться без неприятностей. 

Правда, сегодня Джейми, судя по его настроению, явно было не до неприятностей. Йен потихоньку забеспокоился: его сводный брат редко бывал таким задумчивым, а уж таким тихим и того реже. Йен задумался, пиная на ходу камешки, попадавшие ему под ноги. Джейми часто его дразнил за эту привычку, но сегодня брат молчал. Йен искоса глянул на него; Джейми кусал нижнюю губу. 

Йен всегда считал, что к проблеме нужно подходить без уверток. Особенно в их семействе. 

\- В чем дело, Джейми? 

Помолчав, Джейми ответил: 

\- Я думал… про Ту Штуку. 

\- Штуку? 

\- Ну да. Ту Штуку. Которая на прошлой неделе. Я же тебе говорил, ты не мог про это забыть! 

Теперь Джейми, похоже, взаправду расстроился; он смотрел на Йена одновременно гневно и умоляюще. Непривычный для Джейми взгляд. Когда они разговаривали про Ту Штуку, он куда меньше расстраивался. Йен, конечно, тот разговор почти наизусть помнил. 

В тот день Джейми скорее одолевало любопытство. 

\- Получилось! - повторял он радостно, хотя их обоих отправили сидеть в детской вместо давно обещанной экскурсии. Когда Джейми чему-то радовался, устоять было сложно, так что Йен тоже расстраивался недолго. - Я все четко поймал, Йен! Об этом я точно догадаться не мог, так что это не просто странность! 

Такой у них с Джейми был секрет: странность Джейми. Секрет по настоянию Джейми: Йен иногда подозревал, что родители тоже все знают, но упрямый Джейми не хотел им ни о чем говорить, не хотел советоваться. Он решил, что сам все выяснит (ну, с помощью Йена, как обычно): правда ли он иногда ловит чужие мысли, или это просто случайность или везение? 

Йен предложил провести научный эксперимент (после того, как отец в прошлом году сводил его в лабораторию генетики, он устраивал научные эксперименты по любому поводу и при любом случае), но через пару дней Джейми решил, что Йен для такого эксперимента не годится. 

\- Твои мысли, Йен, кто угодно угадает, - сказал он мрачно. - Они у тебя на лице написаны. 

Йен знал, что это, в общем, так и есть, поэтому просто спросил: 

\- Ну и что тогда будем делать? Может… - Он сомневался, что Джейми согласится поговорить с родителями, но иногда, если дело было важное и если не переставать Джейми теребить, он все-таки передумывал. 

\- Нет! - воскликнул Джейми. Потом, заметив, наверное, как Йен нахмурился, добавил: - Пока не надо, ладно? Давай просто подождем и посмотрим. 

На том дело и остановилось, пока не случилась Та Штука. Когда отец пришел с работы неожиданно рано и застал их в разгаре исследовательских работ за его компьютером. ("Ну уж в сеть Репродукционного центра ты ни за что не влезешь!" - сказал Джейми. "А вот и влезу!" - отозвался Йен, не без повода гордый своими компьютерными навыками). 

Йен поежился, вспомнив лицо отца. Он-то не подумал о том, куда они полезли. О том, как важен Центр, и насколько конфиденциальная там информация и все такое. Для него в тот момент одно было важно - Джейми сказал, что ему этого не сделать, а он знал, что сумеет. Поэтому он думал о стоявшей перед ним задаче, а не о том, какой разочарованный и расстроенный взгляд будет у отца. Йен терпеть не мог сердить отца, но еще больше он не любил его разочаровывать. Слава Богу-Отцу, его тогда отвлекла Та Штука, а то бы он до сих пор места себе не находил от стыда и переживаний. 

Поначалу-то он слишком отвлекся на попытки объяснить отцу, чем это они тут занимаются (он очень надеялся, что его объяснения не смахивали как оправдания, а то совсем было бы стыдно и глупо). Радостное возбуждение Джейми он заметил только тогда, когда их отослали в детскую. 

Когда они остались одни за запертой дверью, Йен уселся на подоконник, посмотреть в сад и подумать - подоконник у него был любимым местом для думанья, - а Джейми плюхнулся на кровать. И подскочил. И еще раз подскочил. И еще раз. И еще немножко. 

\- Джейми! 

\- Все получилось! - вдруг заявил Джейми, вскакивая на ноги. - У меня наконец-то все получилось! 

Тут уж Йен отвлекся от терзаний на тему о том, что подумал отец и как можно было показать себя таким идиотом. 

\- Что у тебя получилось? 

\- Подтверждение результата! Так четко пришло, и я точно не мог угадать, потому что кто бы мог угадать такую штуку? 

\- Какую еще штуку? - спросил Йен, слез с подоконника, пошел и сел на свою кровать. 

\- Про женщин. - Йен слегка поморщился от этого слова - все знают, что женщины существуют, но говорить-то про них зачем? - Ну, про одну женщину, - прошептал Джейми; глаза у него блестели. - Когда ты пытался нас выпутать из неприятностей. Не мог я угадать, что кто-нибудь про тебя подумает "Прямо как мать", точно не мог! И он еще такое при этом представил себе… Йен, это ж наверняка женщина была! Они такие чудные на вид! - добавил он, еще пару раз подскочив на кровати (в прошлом месяце отец пригрозил Джейми, что на следующий день рождения тот получит курс уроков по ремонту кроватей). 

Когда Джейми волновался, добиться от него связного рассказа было непросто, но у Йена был в этом деле большой опыт. Правда, на этот раз рассказ получился уж больно странный. Женщина… Даже от повторения этого слова в уме он снова поморщился, но факты есть факты, без них ситуацию не проанализируешь. Его отец - или даже оба их отца знали женщину, и эта женщина… 

Невозможно. Слишком фантастично все это звучало, даже больше, чем странность Джейми. Пару дней они пытались разобраться: сидели в саду - уже похолодало, и малыш Марти долго не гулял, - повторяли слова, не имевшие никакого смысла, и беспомощно пожимали плечами. Проводить эксперименты с чтением мыслей и то легче было; Йен заметил, что отец уже начал поглядывать на них с удивлением, а потом и улыбаться. Но они так и не придумали, как это могло случиться и что это могло значить. Йен почти начал верить, что Джейми что-то перепутал (Джейми он этого, конечно, не сказал). 

А теперь вот у Джейми провели этот урок - про грех, женщин и про волю Бога-Отца, высказанную Отцам-Основателям. Йен это все тоже проходил, но успел подзабыть - ему было о чем подумать и кроме этого. Такие вещи никого особо не интересовали, все и так это знали, но сочетание урока с Той Штукой… Ну, понятно, почему Джейми расстроился. Йен и сам бы расстроился, но у него при слове "мать" просто отключалась способность к рассуждениям; Джейми вообще о серьезных вопросах чаще размышлял. 

\- О чем задумался? - спросил Йен. 

\- Об эмоциях, - отозвался Джейми почти рассеянно. - Наши отцы… ну они вроде как и не расстроены были. Ну то есть были - потому что мы в сеть Центра залезли. Но про женщину они думали примерно как про… ну я не знаю, про мистера Сэндерса, или про дядю Стива, или еще про кого-нибудь такого. Как будто это обычное дело. 

\- Ну, может, тогда и все в порядке, - ответил Йен, стараясь звучать как можно рассудительнее. - Ты можешь себе представить, чтоб отец когда-нибудь сделал что-нибудь неправильное? - Только вот похоже, он таки сделал, если Джейми ничего не напутал с Той Штукой. И ведь таки не напутал, похоже - уж очень он был уверен. 

Джейми ухмыльнулся на секунду, но потом снова посерьезнел. 

\- Но это же ерунда какая-то получается! Женщины полны греха, как мистер Сэндерс и говорил. Все женщины. Ну ладно, мы знаем, что твой отец улетал с Афона, так что он их не мог не встретить. Но зачем бы ему их вспоминать? А насчет матери… Это уж совсем странно. И как-то даже гадко. Не может такого быть, чтобы у тебя была мать! Я хочу знать, в чем тут дело. И как быть с тем, чему учили Отцы-Основатели. 

\- Ну тогда нам придется их спросить, и все тут, - вздохнул Йен. - Я знаю, ты любишь секреты, но иначе мы так и будем биться головой об стенку, и все без толку. 

* * * 

Так что они спросили. Джейми, конечно, возражал поначалу, но с Джейми вечно так. 

Они влетели в комнату; отец Йена как раз сидел с полузакрытыми глазами на любимом диване, и Йен очертя голову ринулся в разговор. Он знал, что иначе слишком засмущается, особенно если речь пойдет о женщинах. 

\- Отец, женщины правда настолько полны греха? 

То, что дома сегодня оказался его отец, а не Джейми, Йена и радовало, и тревожило. С ним разговор было легче начать, но частенько труднее закончить - он не оставлял проблему в покое, как отец Джейми, а продолжал обдумывать и обсуждать ее, да так серьезно, что приходилось думать вместе с ним. С отцом Джейми такие вот разговоры вести было куда проще (с ним сложности были в другом). 

А потом Йен заметил, что на ковре играет с кубиками малыш Марти. Ну все, понял он, теперь ему точно влетит - кто ж при маленьких мальчиках такие вещи говорит? 

Но отец так ничего на этот счет не сказал. Он просто открыл глаза, внимательно посмотрел на Йена и Джейми и попросил Марти пойти пока поиграть к себе в комнату. Это было странно, но Йену и так уже было не по себе от непонятного настроения Джейми, и он не хотел задумываться еще и над этим. 

\- Ну, - сказал отец неспешно и без особого удивления, когда недовольный Марти наконец уволок из комнаты самые важные из кубиков, - учение Отцов-Основателей вы знаете не хуже меня, а может, и лучше. Джейми, насколько я помню, сейчас как раз должен это проходить в школе, но вы ведь не помощи с домашним заданием у меня просите, так? 

Йен изо всех сил постарался успокоиться. Слишком уж дело было серьезное. Наверняка отец все объяснит, нужно только слушать внимательно. 

\- Ты же знал женщину, так? - сказал Джейми взволнованно. - Ну в смысле разговаривал и все такое, не просто видел парочку. Если женщины правда такие грешные, почему же ты Йена с женщиной сравнивал? Не может быть, чтобы залезть в сеть Центра был такой уж страшный грех, и вообще мы это вместе устроили! И у него что, правда есть мать? Как это у кого-нибудь может быть мать? 

Йен просто беспомощно пожал плечами, глядя на отца. 

Отец нахмурился и чуть наклонился вперед, положив руки на колени. 

\- Так, присядьте-ка лучше, - наконец сказал он со вздохом. - И Джейми, откуда ты это взял, насчет того, что я сравнивал Йена с женщиной? 

И тут Йен понял, что и у отца тоже свои секреты, как у них с Джейми. Потому что в эту секунду он выглядел точно как учитель, о чем-то спрашивающий ученика. Как будто он уже знает ответ и просто проверяет, что скажет ученик. 

Они сели на старый темно-коричневый диван, и Йен устроился на дальнем конце, чтоб удобнее было наблюдать. Джейми опять разнервничался, а если у отца и правда в этом деле свои секреты, лучше бы одному из них внимательно смотреть и слушать. Ему вдруг стало тошно оттого, что он так думает про отца. Еще один признак того, что в мире что-то пошло не так. 

Он моргнул и все равно повернулся наблюдать за отцом и Джейми. Потому что ему надо было знать. 

\- Ну так как, Джейми? - Отец выглядел немного озабоченно, но в общем, как обычно, как в любой другой день, когда он точно так же отдыхал на этом самом диване, и они приходили к нему посоветоваться. Йен решил, что он, наверное, неправильно догадался - разве мог отец выглядеть как обычно, если он уже знал про Ту Штуку? 

\- Ты об этом подумал, - решительно заявил Джейми. - Я просто… просто иногда такие вещи ловлю, а ты посмотрел на Йена и вдруг подумал о каком-то человеке, и наверняка о женщине, потому что ни один мужчина не выглядит так странно, и тебе совсем не неприятно было о ней думать, и как это понимать? Как ты мог, если в школе такое говорят? И откуда ты вообще ее взял? 

Отец запустил руку в волосы, убирая их со лба, и при этом растрепал их еще хуже, чем было. 

\- Насчет того, откуда я познакомился с женщиной - ты же знаешь, я только один раз улетал с планеты, и с меня, если честно, хватило. А по второму вопросу - видите ли, мальчики… - Он помедлил. Йен подумал, что отец говорил серьезно, но все равно… нормально. Значит, все-таки все в порядке. Значит, отец сейчас им все объяснит, и все станет как положено, без всяких странностей. - Не знаю, как это сказать понятнее. Понимаете, люди разные. Например, мы все стараемся идти по пути, начертанному Богом-Отцом, но не у всех это получается. Но это не значит, что мы не его дети, сколько бы ошибок мы ни совершали. Я верю в то, что и в других сферах жизни дела обстоят так же. Я путано объясняю, да? 

\- Исключительно путано, - ответил ему насмешливый голос от дверей. - Раньше, Этан, ты куда лучше объяснял теологию. - Йен ухмыльнулся; родители вечно так друг друга поддразнивали. 

\- Папа! - удивленно воскликнул Джейми. - Я не знал, что ты сегодня рано придешь. 

\- Вообще-то не так уж сейчас и рано, - ответил его отец, устраиваясь на противоположном конце дивана. Йен вдруг задумался: может, он тоже собирается за всеми внимательно наблюдать? - Просто вы все тут, похоже, слишком заняты, чтобы обращать внимание на время. Так с чего вдруг речь зашла о религии? - Это тоже смахивало на обычные домашние разговоры. Все было так нормально, что даже как-то странно. 

\- Ну понимаешь, у меня сегодня был урок, - начал Джейми, на этот раз куда медленнее и внятнее - похоже, он несколько успокоился. - Про учение Отцов-Основателей о грехе. - Слава богу, он хоть раз да избежал того слова - научный подход научным подходом, но все равно слишком часто повторять… странно. - И я не понимаю. Ну то есть… У меня на прошлой неделе такая… ну, Штука получилась, когда вы оба смотрели на Йена и думали о том, как он похож на какую-то… какую-то женщину! Но как это может быть? 

\- Штука? А, понятно. 

Родители переглянулись, и это тоже было нормально, только это значило, что у них таки есть секреты, которые они не собираются объяснять. Почему бы Джейми не угадать их мысли? Йен почувствовал беспомощное раздражение: неужели он так и не получит ответов на свои вопросы? 

\- Видите ли, мальчики, - сказал наконец отец Джейми, прислонившись к стене; тон у него был спокойный и легкомысленный, будто он рассказывал про смешной случай на работе, - на самом деле все очень просто. Вы же знаете, почему Этану пришлось улететь с планеты, правда? 

\- Чтоб заказать новые яйцеклеточные культуры, - тут же отозвался Йен; отец редко об этом вспоминал, но ту историю все знали, - но… 

\- Ну и он встретил женщину, которая любезно согласилась пожертвовать Афону образец… 

\- Культуру, из которой ты родился, - добавил отец. - ЭК-1. - Это Йен, конечно, уже знал. Ну вот, "культура" и "образец" звучали куда нормальнее. Хотя по логике вещей культуры и получали … от женщин. Ну почему все время приходилось вспоминать это слово? Слишком оно неправильное, и слишком странно слышать, как его спокойно произносят родители. Йен с усилием сосредоточился на том, о чем говорил отец Джейми. 

\- … и поскольку нет на свете групп людей, которые все были бы одинаковые - попробуйте сравнить людей из одного поселения, или одной профессии, или рожденных от одной культуры - она оказалась не такая уж плохая, и даже очень нам помогла. Это, кстати, вообще интересная история: все началось с того, что кто-то украл культуры… 

* * * 

\- А интересная история оказалась, - сказал Йен Джейми вечером, когда они готовились ко сну. - Подумать только, у наших отцов такие приключения! 

Джейми его, похоже, не слушал. 

\- Джейми? В чем дело? 

\- У меня опять получилось! - прошептал Джейми. - Та Штука! Теперь от моего отца, и он думал "Да, ты-то точно на свою мать похож"! 

* * * 

\- Ну что ж, - сказал Этан гораздо позже этим вечером, - это препятствие мы преодолели куда легче, чем я ожидал. 

Теренс повернулся к нему с легкой улыбкой. 

\- Ты, как всегда, оптимист. Ты же понимаешь, что это только первое препятствие?


End file.
